


34+35

by stanswhore



Series: chris evans masterlist [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanswhore/pseuds/stanswhore
Summary: In which you want him to fuck you until daylight.Based off the song 34+35 by Ariana Grande
Relationships: Chris Evans & Reader, Chris Evans/Reader
Series: chris evans masterlist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	34+35

_You might think I'm crazy_

_The way I've been cravin'_

_If I put it quite plainly_

_Just give me them babies_

Downing the shot of vodka, you cheered loudly, grinning as you noticed you had beaten the others. Your friend followed your actions, downing his before slamming it back on the bar. You giggled, wiping away the droplet of vodka running down your chin. "I win. Again."

"How the fuck are you not on the floor?" Jace asked, almost breathless. The blond-haired man took a sip of water, trying to un-pucker his lips. "I'mma cut you off or you'll hate yourself tomorrow while nursing the worse hangover."

You pouted, making a face at the glass of water Jace has slide over to you. "One more. I promise this'll be the last one."

Spending a Friday night with your lifelong best friend, getting drunk off your ass is exactly what you needed after an impossibly long week at work. He had suggested dancing but you took it a step further with hard earned shots. There wasn't a doubt you'd wake up with the nastiest hangover tomorrow. Yet, you didn't, not when you hung out with your best friend; nothing could go wrong.

"That's what you said three shots ago. Come on, drink some water and we can dance for a few minutes before I take you home." Jace said, practically forcing you to take a big gulp of water. Once you had complied, he smiled, catching the eye of the hottest guy in the club, who had been staring at you while his friends' conversations fell deaf to his ears. Jace leaned in, his mouth near your ear. "That guy is staring at you."

Resisting the urge to look, you hope, whoever he is, is cute. You took another sip of water while Jace tried to pinpoint where he saw the man before. "And are we sure he isn't staring at you? You look bomb as fuck tonight, babe."

Jace rolled his eyes, casting his eyes back to you. "I'm pretty positive. Sis didn't even notice me catching him staring. Honest to god, I swear I've seen him somewhere before, he looks so familiar."

Curiosity getting the best of you and you abruptly turned around, meeting a pair of the bluest eyes you've ever seen. He sat in a booth full of his friends, a bottle of beer in his hands while his eyes widened when they met yours. The man was handsome as hell, with broad shoulders, a toned chest that shown through his tight white shirt, biceps as big as 10 year old's head. The Patriots hat covered his hair but from what you could tell, he had dark hair, maybe dark brown but as of the moment, you couldn't tell. Not with the way he was looking at you.

_So what are you doing tonight?_

_Better say, "Doin' you right"_

_Watching movies, boy, we_

_Ain't seein' a thing tonight_

Subconsciously, you licked your lips, turning your attention back to Jace, a trail of goosebumps appearing on your arm. "Holy fuck, he's gorgeous."

"Ride his horse til you can't no more." Jace replied, grinning slyly when you smacked his arm. He took a sip of his drink, grimacing when the liquid burned his throat. "But seriously, go for it. You'd make a cute couple, or if you don't want that, he looks like he's a good fuck."

Glancing back at the man, you saw him talking to his friends with a comical expression on, like he was arguing about something. You couldn't deny how hot he is. "He does, doesn't he?"

"I've got a plan." Jace announced, jumping out of his chair, his fluffy hair bouncing at the movement. He reached out, taking your hands in his before leading you to the crowded dance floor, bodies grinding and jumping along to the music. He put a hand on your waist, the other turning you around the face the unbelievable hot man. "Dance."

Following his command, you moved your hips in the rhythm of the music, throwing your hands up, letting Jace guide your body. You could feel his eyes on you, maybe a few on you, but you didn't look up, focusing on not making a fool of yourself, which wouldn't be hard considering the amount of vodka you drank. Ariana Grande came on, singing about how she wanted to 69 with her boyfriend when you finally looked up.

But the Patriots hottie wasn't sitting in his booth, the seat he occupied now vacant. You were about to turn around when you noticed the navy blue hat towering over you. The man glanced at your best friend, and Jace immediately took his hands off your waist, leaning towards the guy, squishing you between them.

"Hi!" Jace screamed, barely heard from the loud thumping of the music. "I'm not her boyfriend, just a very helpful friend. She's been stressed out at work, so do whatever you need to do to help her relax if you know what I mean. I'll leave you guys be. Have fun!"

Before you could elbow him, Jace left, squeezing in between bodies to get away. You were left with the grinning man, his smile making a dimple on his left cheek. Playfully rolling your eyes, you yelled your name at him, introducing yourself.

He held out his hand, leaning closer so you could hear what he was saying. You shook his hand. "I'm Chris! It's really nice to meet you!"

Laughing, you nodded, telling him the same. By the end of the night, you'd both be deaf. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

"Yeah!" Chris shouted, covering an ear with his hand.

It was the vodka that made you put step closer to him, turning your back, and leaning against the fine specimen. His arms wrapped around your abdomen, his crotch pressing between your ass cheeks, and head rested on your shoulder, his lips brushing your ear. You could feel the hardness pressing against you, and you arched your back, his crotch grinding against your ass.

Chris groaned, while you let out a little mewl, loving how he felt against you. The electronic music came back on, the LED lights flashing across the whole club while purple jumped up and down, pumping their fist in the air. Both you and Chris followed the crowd, grinding against one another as you jumped, his hot breath tickling your hair.

The vibe between the two of you intensified, the air around you hot, the body heat multiplying as the dancing continued. From the corner of your eye, you could see your best friend dancing with a girl, keeping a close eye on you. Giving him a thumbs up and a smile, you threw your head back, exposing your neck to Chris. Taking his chance, he pressed a soft kiss on it, earning a soft moan from you. His lips were soft, warm, and addicting.

Turning back around, you put a hand on his chest, feeling the toned pecs under the thin shirt. An arm wrapped around his neck, and immediately, he dipped his head down, crashing his lips down on yours. Moaning, you slipped your tongue inside his mouth, both of them swirling as you locked lips. You could hear the muffled cheers from Jace, ignoring the blood rushing to your cheeks from kissing a man you barely knew.

His hands roamed your body, an arm pulling you even closer to him while a hand tangled themselves in your hair, the slight pain edging you even more. Wetness dampened your underwear, the juices ruining the fabric. Chris' lips tasted like beer, with a hint of vanilla chapstick. It made you crave him even more. Breaking away from the kiss, you planted, breathless from the passionate lip lock. His eyes darkened, landing on your cleavage before making their way up to your lips.

Leaning in, you whispered. "Bathroom."

Without hesitation, he took your hand, quickly pulling you away from the dance floor, leading you to the nearest bathroom. And that happened to be the men's. Chris didn't waste any second, pushing you agains the wall as soon as the door shut. He immediately locked the door, not caring if the bathroom was preoccupied. It wasn't.

_I don't wanna keep you up_

_But show me, can you keep it up?_

_'Cause then I'll have to keep you up_

_So maybe I'ma keep you up, boy_

_I've been drinking coffee_

_And I've been eating healthy_

_Know I keep it squeaky, yeah_

_Saving up my energy_

A pair of lips met yours, a hand cupping your cheek, and an arm tugging off your black top while yours crawled to the hem of his. Breaking the kiss, you pulled off your shirt, throwing the fabric on the dirty bathroom floor. His dropped next to yours.

Your hands unbuckled his belt, heavy breathing, and buttons unhooking filled the silent room. Clothes fell to the floor; it wasn't long until you stood in front of one another, naked as the day you were born. With a pounding heart, Chris fondled your tits, squeezing and kneading for a full minute while his cock swelled, lifting up higher and higher until it poked your stomach.

"Your tits are so perfect," Chris whispered, dipping his head to lick a hard nipple.

You let out a whimper, pushing him away only to drop to your knees, his cock in your face. You took his rippling hard cock into your mouth. You'd never had anything that big in your mouth before, but you sucked in as much as you could and stroked the rest with your hand, cupping his heavy balls with the other.

"Ooh, yes, sweetheart," Chris groaned. "That's my good girl. You suck it so good, pretty baby."

_Can you stay up all night?_

_Fuck me 'til the daylight?_

_Thirty-four, thirty-five_

_Can you stay up all night?_

_Fuck me 'til the daylight?_

_Thirty-four, thirty-five_

You gaze up at his face while you sucked him, making sure you could see the pleasure on his face. The way he was gazing down at you with pure lust in his eyes made your cunt flush with heat. You knew you were going to need to cum, but you wanted it to be on his cock. You bobbed your head along the shaft, sucking him harder and faster while you could feel his balls tightening up in your hand.

The pleasure of taking a man's cum in your mouth was always satisfying but your newfound love for watching a big, hard cock spurt warm cum onto your skin took over. When Chris grunted and warned you he was going to cum you backed against the way, and furiously stroked his shaft directly into your face. He was staring down at you with fire in his lustful eyes. He grunted and huffed desperately while ribbons of his cum burst from his cock and spattered your doll-like face. Opening your mouth, you welcomed some of the man's gooey discharge directly onto your tongue.

Chris' cum was tangy, but it was the yummiest treat you'd ever had in your mouth. After letting it linger on your tongue for a moment or two, you finally swallowed it down, giving you the warmest feeling in your tummy you'd ever had. A moment later, Chris was pulling you to your feet. He pressed a soft kiss on your lips, moaning softly.

"I want you," he stated, his cock already hardening despite cumming only a few seconds ago. His eyes burned with lust. "Now."

Kissing him back, you smirked, knowing the effect you had on men. "Then take me."

_Baby, you might need a seatbelt when I ride it_

_I'ma leave it open like a door, come inside it_

_Even though I'm wifey, you can hit it like a side chick_

_Don't need no side dick, no_

_Got the neighbors yelling' "Earthquake!"_

_4.5 when I make the bed shake_

_But you down to hit it even though it's lightweight_

His cock was nestled against your cunt, making your slut warm and wet. You kissed for a few more minutes before Chris' cock was fully hard, rubbing against your dewy slit. Chris pushed the thick dome of his cock into your slick, smooth opening, earning a loud moan from you.

His imposing cock was pushing inside against you and filling your hole like it had never been filled before. He felt so thick and hard, that fat shaft scraping against your inner walls. Before you even knew what was happening, Chris was pumping your hole with every, hard inch of his cock. His body was so much bigger than yours. You felt like you were being impaled, and the way his huge cock was driving you higher and higher was turning you into his own, personal cock-loving cumslut.

You whimpered, wiggling your hips to get some friction. "Fuck! I love your cock so much."

Chris pulled every inch of his cock out, leaving the head just in before pounding into you. You both moaned, loving the way his cock filled you so much. "I love this pussy. And your mouth. I want to fuck you until you have my cum dripping down your thighs."

_We'll start it at midnight, go 'til the sunrise_

_Don't have to save time_

_But who's counting the time when we got it for life?_

_I know all your favorite spots_

_We can take it from the top_

_You're such a dream come true, true_

_Make a bitch wanna hit snooze, ooh_

Before you could answer, he drove his big cock into your slippery fuckhole with increasingly forceful thrusts, leaving you speechless. Nothing felt as good as being fucked by the handsome stranger. Chris kept kissing your mouth and tits while driving his cock into you with long, hard thrusts.

You climaxed at least two times from the hot fucking. On the second time, you started begging him to fill your pussy with his cum. "Do it inside me, Chris. Fill my cunt till it's dripping back out."

Between the clenching grip of your climaxing pussy, and your eager need to be filled with cum, Chris' cock exploded deep inside your tight channel, filling you up and with a hard creamy load of his cum. You climaxed until you were breathless. Chris pressed his forehead against your own, panting while his softening cock stayed inside your cunt. You could feel his cum dripping out of pussy, slowly sliding down the inside of your thighs.

"Well, fuck." Chris breathed. You laughed, panting still. He pulled away slightly, looking you in the eyes. "I should tell you I usually don't do this. Believe it or not, but this is the first time I fucked in such a public place."

Nodding, you agreed, looking to your left, seeing your reflection in the mirror. You looked like you just had a good fuck. "Me, too. Um, we should probably get cleaned up and get out. Someone might want to use the bathroom."

But Chris didn't move, neither did you. "Actually, before your friend encouraged me to fuck you, I came up to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked sheepishly, blushing, cock still inside.

You couldn't help but laugh at the weird situation. "I'm sorry but are you actually asking me that when your cock is still in me?"

Chris blushed even harder, pulling his cock out, your cum glistening it. "Right, sorry. So, what'd you say? Just one date?"

Chuckling, you nodded, a big smile on your face. "Yeah, I'm down."

_Means I wanna 69 with you_

_No shit_

_Math class_

_Never was good_


End file.
